The Hair
by MauMauKa
Summary: in which Cougar reveals the long silky tresses hidden under his hat and Jensen has a glee fit, touches it, and...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY!**_

_**So here ya go, yet another strange idea that was inspired by my awesome idiot of a friend Makia. Yes, the same Makia that inspired the Jensen's ass pus. Fear not though! This one is much less disgusting and much more squee-ful! (Don't know what "squee-ful" means? Just wait…you will!)**_

_**Makia had this idea and decided to let me collaborate on it. We have the second chapter in the works but we're going to make you beg for it. And she will... as promised... make the greatly anticipated "lemonade" in the next chapter... or two.**_

_**She hasn't decided how mean she's going to be to (me) you yet. So anywhere here it is...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**In Which Cougar Reveals the Long, Silky Tresses Under His Hat OR "The Hair"**

Jensen lounged in his chair, watching the silent Spanish man as he sat reading in the corner. He was trying to think of a question to ask. Jensen hated to have silence in the room; it made him nervous. Talk was soothing. Unfortunately, being silent was as natural as breathing to Cougar. The other man's face was completely hidden in the shadow of the well-worn cowboy hat that he wore. Finally, Jensen's eyes lit up. "Cougar can I ask you a question?"

Cougar looked up and waited, his gaze calm as he held his place in the book.

Jensen hesitated for a split second then continued. "Why do you wear that hat all the time? I know you like it, but it has to be more than that. I mean, for Chrissake man, you go to take a shower and it's on; you come back out and it's _still_ on."

Cougar just looked at him, his eyes showing his amusement but he did not reply.

"Come on, you know I'm gonna keep asking!" Jensen pestered. "After all, since we met, I've asked you how many times?"

"Twenty-five."

"So, are you gonna ever tell me?"

"No."

"Why not? Is it a state secret? Do you have a microchip in your head? Is it so the Agency can't track you on satellite?" he asked in exasperation.

"No."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I will show you."

Cougar slipped the hat from his head. Jensen gasped at the hair that fell like a shining black waterfall down the center of the sniper's back. "Oh my God! You had all _that_ under there?"

"Si."

"How in the hell have you managed to keep it so long all this time? The CIA still has regulations, doesn't it?"

Cougar shrugged. His cheeks had acquired a faint blush. "Clay does not care."

Jensen stared at him in amazement. "Well if he doesn't care, then why don't you wear it down? Or in a ponytail? Damn Cougar, it's… well… it's _gorgeous_, man!" The tech's blue eyes were wide with admiration. "Here I am worrying about getting a receding hairline and you-"

"It gets caught in my guns."

"Oh." Jensen was quiet a moment. He supposed he could understand that. Suddenly he had a marvelous, _very_ dangerous, and _very_ sexy idea. He reached out to card his fingers through the lock that had spilled over the smaller man's shoulder and softly asked, "Can I brush it?"

Cougar froze. In all of his twenty-eight years, nobody else had ever touched his hair except for his mother and elder sister, both of whom were now dead. Once he had been assigned to Clay's team, he had begun growing it out and it had never been cut since. Not even the few women he d been with had been allowed to lay hands on it, although most of them wanted to. To Cougar, even _sex_ was less intimate than having someone touch his hair. Hence, the Hat.

There was a long pause, and then the sniper nodded. "Yes."

Jensen grinned. "Awesome! Wait a sec-" he rummaged through his duffle bag and came up with an electric purple hairbrush. The sight of it helped; it was so _Jensen_ in its ugliness.

But the hacker wasn't finished. He kept digging in the bag and came out with a small bottle of oil, some shampoo and conditioner, a wide-toothed comb and a pack of hair ties.

Cougar raised an eyebrow, "Jake, why do you have these things?"

Jensen looked up and smiled. Cougar was the only one besides his sister who called him by his first name. "They were Jackie's. The last time we were on leave we went to the beach and she forgot to get them out of my bag. I like carrying them around. It reminds me of home." He smiled brightly at the sniper. "Can I give you the full treatment?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

Cougar stared at the happy hacker in apprehension, "What is the full treatment?" he asked warily.

Jensen motioned to the bathroom nearby. Their room was the "master bedroom", the largest in the squalid apartment Clay had rented, because Jensen's computer equipment needed space. "I'll wash it, dry it, massage jojoba oil in it and then when it's dry, I'll brush it." He grinned. "Plus if you really want, I can give you a facial and a shave. Except for the shaving part, I do it for my sister all the time. She says I have miracle hands."

Cougar wasn't sure that he liked the glee that was plastered over Jensen's face, but at the same time, the tech's soft warm smile was making his stomach quiver, so he nodded, not trusting his voice.

"_Sweet_!" Jensen dragged his hallowed office chair in front of the bathroom sink and adjusted the taps to get the warm water flowing. He waved the sniper forward, and Cougar seated himself carefully in the chair. "You are letting me sit in your chair?" he asked in amazement. Normally, no one but Jensen EVER sat in the Sacred Hacking Chair.

"You're different," Jensen gave Cougar a teasing grin as he wet two hand towels in scalding hot water from the tub faucet. "Seriously, you're the only exception."

Cougar got up and gently put his beloved leather hat on Jensen's head before settling back into the chair. Jensen stared up at the brim through his glasses in awe. "_Damn_, Cougs!" he gasped as his brain tried to wrap itself around the thought of wearing The Hat. He was desperately trying not to get wood from just this simple gesture of good faith. He offered Cougar a soft, hesitant smile before he wrung out the soaked towels, his hands turning red from the water temperature. Slowly, Jensen wrapped the towels around the bottom of Cougar's face. "Well, let's get started!" he chirped as he blinked back a few humiliating but very happy tears.

Jensen wasn't an idiot, despite what the rest of the team thought at times. He knew when Cougar was teasing him or at least he _thought_ he knew. And he was pretty sure now that his complete and utter crush on the handsome Spaniard was returned, but it was the gift of wearing the hat that had him fully convinced.

He smiled down at the sniper and began to wet the other man's hair, taking his time before frowning and moving to the tub to dismantle the shower head and attach it to the sink. For once in his life, he didn't feel the need to talk; with the warm heavy locks of Cougar's hair sliding slowly through his fingers, he was too distracted. "Tell me if it s too hot and when the towels on your face cool, okay?" His voice was husky and calm in the steamy, warm atmosphere of the room.

Cougar looked up at Jensen through dark curling lashes and hummed assent, his body tingling with each gentle tug on his hair, each slide of fingers across his forehead and each gentle scratch of the young hacker's nails on his scalp. The warm, wet heat of the room was almost making him drowsy, but he was too enthralled with the look of intense concentration and flashes of unknown emotion that crossed the hacker's face to consider closing his eyes.

All the rest of the team, except for Jensen himself, knew of his love for the young tech. Jensen, of course, was completely clueless. Having the man take care of him in such an intimate way was making it difficult for Cougar to resist throwing Jensen down and completely having his way with him. When Jensen stuck his tongue out between his lips as he tried to gently untangle a knot in Cougar's hair, the sniper's eyes widened. 'Madre de Dios,' he thought, 'this man will be the death of me!'

Jensen was too taken with playing with Cougar's hair to notice the warring emotions on the sniper's face. He took the shampoo, emptied a healthy dollop of the lightly scented cleanser into his hands and began to work it through the thick hair, smirking when a bit of curl began to pop up as he worked out the oils and grime of the day. He wanted to bury his face in it, but he knew better than to do so. Despite the feelings they both had for one another, he thought Cougar would still probably shoot him.

"How are the towels?" He asked after he'd sufficiently lathered up the hair. It felt squeaky clean from all the suds.

Cougar spoke quietly, his own voice thick, "They are cooler now." He smiled when Jensen stopped rinsing his hair to take them and re-warm them under the hot water before placing them on his face and neck again. Cougar enjoyed the warmth, but he was also curious. "What are the towels for, Jake?" he asked.

Jensen grinned down at him as he poured a good-sized amount of conditioner into his hand and began to slowly work it through the sniper's hair from the ends up to the roots. "To open your pores and soften the hair on your face so it shaves better and doesn't irritate your skin." The hacker rinsed the conditioner out and ran his fingers through the hair to see if it needed another coat. After determining that it was soft enough, Jensen pulled a dry towel down and slowly began to squeeze the excess moisture from the sniper's hair before carefully wrapping it in the towel and reaching for his own shaving kit. He checked the towels on the sniper's face. They were still warm, so he took a small cup, emptied shaving cream into it and used a horse-tailed brush to whip it so it would be extra-creamy. Then he removed the towels lathered ithe other man s face.

Cougar watched the well-practiced ritual and tried not to grin as the wiry brush teased his face and tickled his neck. All amusement disappeared, however, when Jensen took out an antique straight razor and clipped a leather strap to his belt, holding it out to sharpen the blade on it as he considered the other man's bone structure.

Cougar had never been more aroused than he was at the moment the blade first scraped gently down the length of his cheek. He swallowed convulsively as Jensen dipped the razor in a bowl of hot water before bringing it back to his face, "Relax Cougs, I promise I won't cut you." He said, mistaking the sniper's quickened breathing and dilated pupils for panic.

Cougar felt his body responding, hot shocks of arousal rushing down his skin to settle in his cock with each gentle swipe of the razor and pass of Jensen's thumb which followed to check his work.

Jensen was momentarily distracted when he went to wash the blade off and caught the faintest of twitches as Cougar grew aroused. The hacker practically squealed with glee inside, but he wasn't about to give in to the other man yet. Payback was in order first.

He finished the shave, wiping Cougar's face off again with a wet, hot towel and handing him a mirror, "Good?" he asked, proud of the job he'd done. He had gotten everything but the sniper's beard and mustache baby smooth.

Cougar ran a hand over his skin, marveling at the sensation. His face had never been that closely shaved before, "Si, thank you Jake." he said softly, before smiling up at the young hacker. "No facial though," he said firmly, getting a chuckle from the other man and a nod.

"Come on. I'll do the rest of your hair in the bedroom." Jensen said as he took hold of the chair and rolled Cougar through the narrow doorway and into the main room.

_**A/N: Sorry for the quotation errors, here is the fixed version! Thanks for bringing it to our attention! Up next: Jensen's hair fetish and the beginnings of some lemonade! PLUS: an appearance by Pooch!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is! The second chapter... Hope you enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to Jensen's Petunias... sorry we didn't get it out last night!

Chapter Two: In Which Cougar and Jensen are evil little bastards!

Alarmed, Cougar gripped the sides of the chair seat as the blond man rolled him over the bumps in the room's worn carpet and across to the bed where the rest of the supplies lay. Jensen twirled him around and snickered at the strangled noise the sniper made. He stopped the chair from spinning around and then sat behind Cougar on the bed and slowly unwrapped his hair, letting it cascade in damp waves to his knees. He quickly lifted his foot to pump the chair up, not bothering to tell the lighter man to get up; he knew the chair mechanics could handle Cougar's slight weight.

Jensen watched the other man relax as he gently began to liven up his scalp with a few small scritches, getting the hair to stand up from the stimulation. Slowly, he began to weave his fingers through the long tresses, considering, before he grasped Cougar's hair and grabbed the wide-toothed comb. He took a small handful of hair, lightly tugging it and smirking at the noise that escaped Cougar's throat.

He had him now.

As Jensen slowly ran the comb through the sniper's hair, he watched the other man's head slowly tip back and the long lashes flutter as Cougar tried to resist closing his eyes. Jensen started to hum as he began working on the small knots and tangles in the other man's hair. He worked slowly, a section at a time before he noticed that Cougar had lost the battle and closed his eyes. The only hint that he was still awake were the tiny, happy grunts he gave whenever Jensen tugged at his hair.

After Cougar's hair was fully combed out, Jensen decided to break the pregnant silence. "Cougs, you still awake?" He asked, chuckling as the other man gave a slight jump..

"Si." the sniper replied in a husky tone of voice. More forcefully he added, "Keep going, Jake."

Jensen laughed outright as he grabbed the jojoba oil. "Whatever you say."

He eased the sniper back into the chair again and began to sing softly, and completely off key. Cougar wasn't sure what the tune was until he remembered the television show it came from. His eyes widened as Jensen seemed to sing the lyrics _to_ him, just barely pausing after certain words."I wanna do bad things... with you" the blond man crooned, and despite how horribly off key it was, Cougar felt a shiver run down his spine.

The song trailed off as Jensen brought his full focus back to Cougar's hair. He slicked his hands with the oil, an action that suddenly brought visions of Cougar panting before him naked on the bed, his hair spread out around him and begging for a touch. Jensen traced his hands lightly through the other man's mostly dry hair, taking his time and wanting to moan. The oil made the sniper's hair feel like an exquisite mixture of silk and barbed wire. Little zips of electricity raced up Jensen's arms and made him shudder as goose flesh popped up across his body and he felt all his muscles tense for a moment.

Feeling the shift in the room's energy, Cougar stilled and fell silent. But before he could truly interpret the change, a noise caught their attention.

"Hey Jens..." Pooch was standing, the doorknob grasped in his fist as he regarded his two teammates. Jensen was staring at him, his eyes enormous behind his glasses, from under the brim of The Hat while Cougar glared at him from his seat in The Sacred Hacking Chair. Pooch cleared his throat. "Oooookay then", he murmured as he stepped back out into the hallway and closed the door behind him with a heavy click.

Jensen wanted to laugh, but instead felt himself blushing. "Now what the hell did he want?" he muttered as he began gently running the jojoba oil through Cougar's hair again.

Cougar shrugged. "Who cares?" He gave a small, happy groan as Jensen's nails snagged a tangle and pulled lightly. If the sniper had ever thought he had been aroused before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He was right on the verge of creaming his pants! He caught sight of Jensen's expression and he could tell the other man was feeling the same way, if his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils were anything to go by. But how to get the talkative hacker to admit it?

Suddenly he got an idea. Cougar subtly shifted, drawing the hacker's gaze down his body and sighed happily as Jensen slowly scrunched his hair. He moaned quietly under his breath at each bounce his hair gave when it was released.

Jensen could barely believe what he was seeing, not to mention what he was hearing! The little noises Cougar was making were going straight through him and he could barely think. So he didn't let himself. Instead, Jensen grabbed the brush and began to stroke it slowly down through the long strands, taking his time, letting the bristles of the brush scrape gently against Cougar's scalp with each pass. The sniper shuddered with pleasure, his mouth parting as he took a deep breath.

Jensen continued, slowly provoking the sensations that tempted Cougar to give in to his baser instincts and claim the hacker's pouty lips with his own. Cougar, for his part, deliberately whimpered and made other noises of contentment and arousal to stoke the passions the younger man was feeling. Each man knew that the other one was close to breaking. They were resolute, holding out to see who would crack first, neither one of them wanting to be the one to do so. But Jensen was beginning to think that the agony of being so close, and yet so bloody fucking far away from claiming the sniper as his own was far worse than any humiliation he might suffer.

When he finally finished Cougar's hair, the long locks flowed in gentle waves down the sniper's back. Jensen gathered up his courage, and was ready to try and approach the man he thought he just might be falling in love with, when a long-fingered hand came up from the side of the chair and grabbed his own short, blond spikes. Jensen yelped in shock as Cougar pulled him from the bed, around the arm of the chair and against the his chest. The hacker was reeling in shock as the other Loser's lightly chapped lips met his own, and his upper lip was tickled gently with the short bristles of the Cougar's dark mustache. Their beards mingled and rubbed sensually against each other as Jensen enthusiastically returned the kiss, lifting himself to straddle the other man's hips, his legs dangling off the sides of the chair as he cupped Cougar's face and let his eyes close in bliss. He pressed himself against the sniper, their taut, hard bodies sliding against each other as Cougar kept steady traction on Jensen's hair gripped in his fist.

Jensen wanted to keep kissing him forever, but the need for air was becoming too much for him to take. He reluctantly pulled away, despite his almost excruciating need to stay plastered against the other man. "Wait... Wait, Cougs!" he gasped as he tried to rein in his reeling mind. Cougar hesitated, but finally released Jensen's hair, his own chest heaving as he waited for the other man's explanation of why they had to stop the thoroughly enjoyable kiss. "What?" he asked, his breath harsh and ragged.

Jensen gave him a small hesitant look, "If you kiss me again..." he whispered and then stopped and went on more firmly, "If you kiss me again, you're mine. Understand?"

Cougar rolled his eyes and nodded quickly, leaning in towards him, but he was stopped short as Jensen's eyes darkened and he knotted both of his hands into the sniper's carefully brushed out hair. "_No, Carlos_", Jensen repeated as he tugged the other man's head backwards to meet his eyes, his expression blazing with sincerity, "I mean it. If...you... kiss... me... you...are.._mine._ No more skeevy bitches, no more kissing random girls, no more looking at other people's asses. You're mine._ Completely." _he said with a deep growl in the back of his throat.

Cougar watched him for a moment, apprehension in his dark eyes as he pushed himself up from the chair, forcing Jensen to step back as he walked past him to the window, feeling the blond hacker's eyes following him. He looked out the window and slowly turned back to face the tech. He wanted this, damn the consequences. He took a single step closer, his eyes lowered and desperately wishing for the Hat on the younger man's head. He used his hair to cover a bit of his face as he took another hesitant step forward before rolling his eyes up to meet Jake's.

That was all it took; Cougar snapped. Throwing his hands up, he shoved Jensen back against the wall pinned him up against it, his eyes flashing as they grabbed each other's hair and held tight. He stared up at Jake's eyes, his own flashing in warning before he leaned closer, the light spicy scent of the blond's cologne making his heart race as he slowly licked a path from the exposed junction of Jensen's collarbone and throat up his neck, past his pulse point, to the lobe of Jensen's ear, which he bit lightly. _"Agreed", _he hissed in reply, smirking at the low moan and fervent kiss that followed.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA Third chapter will be here soon, where that little "M" rating will come into play. Reviews feed the writer! (They're Makia's crack)


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my lovely readers, here it is, the moment we've ALL been waiting for: Makia's "Lemonade" chapter. As Jensen's Petunia already knows. She will be collaborating with me to write a multi chaptered Dominant!Jensen story which we'll begin working on soon. This story has morphed itself into a prelude of sorts. **

**But for now, may I proudly introduce Chapter Three which is once again dedicated to Jensen's Petunia! We couldn't have mucked through it without you, babe! Your words of encouragement helped more than you'll ever know!  
**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

In Which Jensen Shows Cougar Who's Boss OR "Cat's Cradle."

Jensen moaned as Cougar hissed his reply, his body shuddering at the feeling of the Spaniard's hot breath against his ear and the shorter man's teeth nipping at his neck. He pulled Cougar's head back, holding his face in both hands as he kissed him with gentle desperation. His stomach jumped and his abs contracted as Cougar brushed a hand up his stomach and chest before running it back down again, his other hand still firmly entangled in his short blond hair.

Cougar slid his other hand up Jensen's jeans-clad thigh, ghosting over the young tech's groin before moving further up to his stomach under the tight purple t-shirt, running short blunt nails up his joy trail and the soft dusting of hair in the center of Jensen's stomach. He slowly allowed his fingers to get trapped in the soft spattering of hair that Jensen had over his chest before searching out and finding his left nipple.

Cougar groaned as he felt Jensen's hands rub down his back through his hair, grabbing a small handful and tugging it. Jensen's hand spasmed as Cougar found the golden hoop of his nipple ring, something none of the other Losers had ever seen, and pulled it gently.

The hacker growled deep in his throat for a moment before he lifted the Spanish sniper up by his ass and carried him over to the bed, dropping him on it and staring down at him with flashing blue eyes.

Cougar had always watched with fondness as Jensen lost himself in a hacking job, his eyes dancing with emotion behind his glasses. Although the sniper would never have admitted it aloud, the excited noises Jensen made and the sheer magnitude of his concentration were a pleasure to witness. Cougar had always admired the younger man's focus when he worked, because Jensen usually thought too fast to give anything else that same attention. Cougar had never considered what it would be like to be the _object_ of Jensen's intense fixation..

He could move. Had he wanted to, Cougar could have gotten off the bed and left, but the weight of Jensen's stare on his body, the charged, electric air and the veritable tidal wave of emotion that he sensed in Jensen kept him where he was, breathlessly anticipating the next move from the younger blond man. He watched in shock as Jensen's whole demeanor began to change. Gone were the goofy grins, the slumped shoulders, the innocent air and sweet disposition. That Jensen had vanished and in his place stood an imposing figure, one that demanded Cougar's attention, respect and obedience. Cougar's eyes were drawn to the tightly corded muscles in Jensen's arms as he crossed them. Slowly, the hacker's eyes traveled up Cougar's body, making goose flesh erupt over the sniper's arms as every nerve in his body went on high alert. Jensen finally met his eyes and smiled and what Cougar saw in that smile was enough to make his breath catch in his throat, he was so turned on. There was an edge of darkness in that smile.

Jensen traced a hand down his chest. "Turn on your stomach for me", he whispered. The sniper was tempted for a moment to resist as his heartbeat kicked into overdrive, but Jensen's gaze compelled him to obey and he did so, his hair twisting around his body and cascading down to brush the tops of his pants, his shirt having risen up his body as he shifted position. He waited for several moments, his body tensed, before Jensen knelt on the bed next to him, his weight making the bed dip as he steadied himself next to the sniper's prone body. Jake ran his hands over Cougar's body, soothing him for a bit before he lifted the sniper onto his knees with his chest still against the bed. He playfully stroked a hand over Cougar's taut ass and slapped it twice, getting a hissed curse from the Spanish man.

Jensen smirked and stroked the hand up his back before slowly gathering Cougar's hair in a loose grip, "Have you ever heard of Kinbaku, Carlos?" He asked, smiling as Cougar's wide eyes met his, his body shuddering at the soft sultry way that Jensen said his first name,

"No, what is it?" He asked as he relaxed a bit under the hands that were gently stroking his hair. Jensen smiled at him as he took the brush and gathered the hair into a tight point to work at. "It's a form of bondage developed by the Japanese. It uses ropes to bind your body in various artistic patterns." As he spoke. Jensen deftly began to braid the long silky locks. Once the braid reached four inches, he tied it with a hair tie and separated the remaining tail into five sections. These he also braided tightly. Each smaller braid was given an additional band tied two inches down from the starting point. Jensen took Cougar's arms and pulled them behind his back, folded at the elbows so that his wrists were next to each other at the center of his back. He took the middle-most braid and pulled it down, and looped it around the sniper's folded wrists twice before bringing it back up and tucking it back into the tie so braid formed a circle. The remaining four braids were tied around Cougar's arms, the outermost two wrapped in the same fashion around his upper arms and the middle two wrapped an inch above the other man's elbows.

Jensen checked each strand, making sure the stress of the knots wasn't going to damage the black tresses, but also making sure that they were tight enough to discourage Cougar from trying to free his arms.

When he determined that the Spaniard wasn't going anywhere, Jensen carefully picked him up again and made him kneel on the bed. He steadied Cougar as the sniper no longer had his arms to balance himself with, and smiled at his lover. "There. That should be sufficient" he teased, before he leaned in and kissed Cougar possessively,his lips and teeth nipping at the other man's as he ran hands up the other man's chest and down his stomach.

After a few moments of gentle stroking, Jensen pulled away and frowned.. "You don't particularly like those clothes do you?" He asked as he examined Cougar's loose, white, long-sleeved shirt and worn denim jeans.

Cougar huffed and tried to move his arms, but quickly discovered that any movement or struggle pulled his hair uncomfortably and put more strain on other parts of his restrained arms. He shook his head, aggravated at how arousing and incredibly frustrating Jensen was being. "No," he finally said when he caught sight of Jensen's raised eyebrow.

Jensen grinned, his teeth and eyes gleaming in the faint glow of the lamp on the desk. "Good", he said before he reached down and pulled a sharp hunting knife from his boot. Quickly, he gripped the hem of Cougar's shirt and sliced upwards, toward his own body, making the shirt tear down the center. Two more cuts down the shoulders and a quick tug later and Cougar was left shivering with his shirt in tatters around the bindings on his arms.

He stared in shock at Jensen, completely breathless as he watched the blond carefully drag the tip of the knife down his chest and across his abdomen before he rested it against the edge of the sniper's tight jeans, "Please!" Cougar gasped out, his pulse racing as Jensen drew the knife over one of his thighs, the blade scraping but not cutting his skin, shuddering as his jeans were sliced up past the seams, through the pocket and to the waistband. He could barely wrap his mind around how erotic it was! Cougar had never considered that he might become aroused by having sharp objects so close to his body, but the sensual feel of the cold metal gliding across his skin, and the dangerous pressure of the blade before the jerk of the tearing cloth was sending him into quick panting moans. He was quivering with need and his cock ached to be touched. He waited, tense and coiled and trembling as he fought to keep himself from panic.

Suddenly, the hand holding the knife across the waistband of his jeans fell away and Jensen's other hand came up to cup his cheek. Cougar looked up at the blond man and felt his whole body begin to relax. Jensen's eyes were warm and his lips were quirked, his face full of love and peace. "You okay, Cougs?" Jensen asked softly as he ran a soothing hand down Cougar's chest, wiping away the sheen of sweat that had broken out at the first gentle scrape of steel on skin..

"Si. Gracias, Jake." Cougar gasped before moaning appreciatively as Jensen kissed him on the lips. The hacker tugged at the ripped-up jeans until he was able to completely remove them from Cougar's legs. He lifted the bound sniper and rested him on his lap, where he held him for several long moments, his clothes brushing teasingly over Cougar's nude form.

After a few more kisses and loving hugs, his hands gently stroking down Cougar's restrained arms, Jensen pulled back to meet his lover's eyes. "All right if we continue?" he asked brightly.

Cougar nodded and grunted as he was carefully lowered onto his back, his bound arms trapped under his body as he sprawled out naked in front of the blond hacker. He wanted to shift, to hide himself, but he was unable to move. His legs were still wrapped around Jensen's thighs and he had no way to gain leverage with his arms. He was trapped.

He watched with wide eyes as the still fully-clothed tech bent over him, teasing him slowly as he brushed his chapped lips and scratchy goatee over Cougar's slightly chilled skin. The sniper whimpered as Jensen pressed kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking at various points over his collarbone before moving lower to gently bite one of Cougar's nipples.

Cougar arched up into the mouth on his chest, shocks of pleasure rushing down from his nipples through his stomach to the base of his groin, making it throb with each suck, lick and graze of teeth. He raised his legs up against Jensen's trim sides, his boot-clad feet rubbing against the hacker's ass, lifting his hips to get some friction against his cock as he rubbed it along Jensen's stomach while his whimpers turned to outright cries of encouragement.

Jensen pulled away with a chuckle, "A little needy there, Cougs?" he teased as he pulled fully away from the Spaniard's body and lifted the booted feet up to press Cougar's knees against his chest. "I want you to keep yourself in this position. Understand?" he asked the sniper as he moved away to stand next to the bed.

Cougar stared at him incredulously, "Why?" he asked with a definite pleading tone to his voice.

Jensen smirked and responded, but this time in Spanish. "_Because I ordered you to. Move and you'll be punished._"

Cougar's eyes grew huge as he listened to the perfectly spoken Spanish, his mind reeling and his cock twitching and leaking a bit with arousal at he realized that his lover could understand him perfectly no matter what language he spoke in. The Spanish words falling form the blond's lips was accented, but still natural and it sent fireworks off in Cougar's brain. "_Please. Please my Jake, touch me!_" he begged as he arched up, ignoring the burn in his legs from keeping his knees folded against his chest. "_Let me go! I want to touch you. I want you to make me yours!" _he groaned. He cursed at Jensen when the perky man laughed.

"_Not yet, my beautiful one",_ Jensen teased as he ran his hands up his own stomach, slowly bunching the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head to expose his chest. It wasn't as if Cougar had never seen him without a shirt, but he had never seen Jensen under _these _circumstances and the dark-haired man's eyes showed his appreciation of the hacker's tight muscles, the light dusting of dark hair that matched his beard and the piercing that shone in the low lighting. Jensen discarded his shirt carelessly to the floor before running his hands slowly down his own body once again, his eyes fluttering closed as he lightly rolled his nipples, tugging on the ring and pinching them before scratching his nails down his chest, leaving pink lines before he removing the belt that held his jeans up and dropped it to the floor.

He grinned down at the sniper as he shucked off his boots and jeans. His black athletic boxers were taut against his well-developed thighs, but soon they too were disposed of and his large cock was free to rise to attention.

Cougar swallowed against his suddenly dry throat as he watched Jensen begin to pleasure himself. The little grunts Jensen gave went directly to Cougar's aroused body in shock waves and each jump of Jensen's stomach muscles caused simultaneous tremors in Cougar's own body. He began to whisper encouragement as Jensen stepped closer and got back on the bed, settling himself next to the sniper's shoulders and head to afford Cougar the best view as he stroked himself, tormenting the other man with his close proximity.

Cougar couldn't resist. The musk of the other man's body coupled with the heat he could feel from Jensen's skin broke the last of his resistance. He threw himself onto his side, relaxing his legs from their position as his face came to rest on Jensen's thigh. He slowly kissed the hacker's member, his tongue darting out to taste the man he so desperately wanted.

Jensen moaned deep in his throat at the sudden wet heat that trailed up his cock before he remembered himself and pulled back, lifting Cougar up, his arms flexing as he settled the sniper face down over his lap. "You shouldn't have done that," he admonished before bringing a hand down to strike the Spaniard's bare ass.

Cougar hissed at him, trying to shift away before groaning at the sensation of his groin against Jensen's lap. Jensen slapped his ass a few more times, each pop of his hand against his skin sending shocks of pain and humiliation up his spine and making tears well in his eyes. Before he knew it, he'd received ten strikes and Jensen had stilled as he bent over Cougar's tied arms and kissed him at the base of his spine, sending little shivers all over the sniper's body as his lips brushed against the hidden erogenous zone.

"_You said you wanted me to make you mine." _Jensen said as he reached for the discarded jojoba oil and poured a small amount of it into one palm before setting the bottle aside. He dipped a finger into the oil, slowly drawing the slippery substance from the pleasure spot between the dimples of Cougar's ass, down over the pert cheeks before moving lower to stroke against Cougar's entrance.

Cougar was whimpering again, his body inflamed at the gentle circles Jensen was tracing around his entrance, his muscles tensing and relaxing with each swipe of the hacker's fingers. "Si... Si, Jake!" he moaned, his head resting against the scratchy comforter on the bed, his breath quickening as Jensen slowly pressed two fingers against his entrance and Cougar tried to relax enough to let the other man prepare him. He grunted softly as Jensen finally slipped the oiled fingers into him.

Jensen was ready to blow his load, and he hadn't even gotten around to taking Cougar yet! He tried to find something unappealing to think of, something that would derail his arousal, and an image of Clay and Roque kissing made him wince enough to bring his focus back to the sniper.

"_Surely you know that I shouldn't have to fuck you to make you mine." _Jensen thrust his fingers deeper into Cougar's passage, adding a third after a while and opening him wider as Cougar nodded emphatically, "_Yes! Please, my Jake! Please take me!" _the sniper babbled as he pushed himself up, forcing Jensen to press further into him. "_Please! I need to feel you, I need to have you in me!" _he begged brokenly as a sob wracked his body.

Jensen pressed into Cougar roughly, his pupils dilated with lust as he listened to the Spanish man fall apart, begging for release. He pulled his fingers free before rolling Cougar onto his back and positioning himself between the sniper's thighs. He slicked his cock up with the oil still puddled in his hand, his breath hitching at the sensation before he pressed himself closer, lining himself up with Cougar's passage as he wrapped the other man's legs around his waist. "_Your ass is mine, Carlos. Your hair is mine, your entire damn body is mine to do with as I please" _hepurred to the keening man beneath him as he slowly pressed his hips forward, breaching his lover for the first time, pushing into him and meeting Cougar moan for moan as they finally slid together. Their bodies shook as Jensen pressed deeper, his hips pushing flush against Cougar's thighs as they both fought for breath.

When they could somehow get air into their lungs again, Jensen supported himself on his arms and bent to kiss and nip at Cougar's nipples while he pulled out of the sniper and slowly thrust back into him, the older man tightening around him as he adjusted to Jensen's not inconsiderable length.

Cougar was near delirium now, his body in agony from the excruciating pleasure, his hair pulling taut at his scalp, his arms aching to wrap around the younger man. Soon the words looping through his head began tumbling from his mouth, "_Please, my Jake, my love! Please! I need to touch you, to hold you! I need to feel you in my arms!" _he cried brokenly. "_Release me so I can make sure this isn't just a dream!"_

Jensen smoothed his hands over Cougar's face, kissing him and shushing him gently, _"Shh. It's all right, my heart. I'll untie you." _He lifted his lover carefully and helped him to sit up. Cougar was still impaled on Jensen's cock as the hacker balanced him on his lap and slowly released the trapped braids, unraveling them from Cougar's arms and releasing him from the bondage.

Cougar wasted no time. He whipped his arms around so he could stroke Jensen's face, kissing him urgently as he held him close, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks to mingle in their beards as Jensen slowly rocked his hips to brush against Cougar's prostate and sending the beautiful man in his arms soaring into a wail as an intense shudder took over his body. The sniper fell against Jensen's firm chest, one of his hands trapped between their bodies to rub circles across Jensen's lightly furred skin. He sucked hard at Jensen's neck, laying back and pulling the hacker down with him on the bed, wrapping himself around the other man's torso and lifting his hips in encouragement.

Jensen gave a small chuckle as he pulled out and thrust back in again. He soon found the rhythm, and quickly lost himself quickly in the simple, age-old dance as their breathing and movements became more urgent with each passing moment. But even though Jake was thrusting faster into Cougar, he was still hesitant, uncertain about how far to go.

Finally, the sniper could take no more._ "Jake"_, Cougar hissed in heavily accented English, "_Please _move! I _want_ you to let go!"

Jensen groaned and tightened his grip on Cougar's body, raising them both up into a standing position to stand before pushing Carlos up against the nearby wall. "_Mine."_ Jensen growled as he set a furious pace to their coupling. Cougar began to keen, his body clenching around Jensen as he threw his head back, his braids swinging, his eyes rolling back in his head as he screamed, "_My Jake!" _He howled as his body convulsed and he spent himself between them, literally seeing brilliant white stars in the darkness behind his closed eyelids.

Jensen's own body had started to shake, Cougar's spasms milking his own release as he thrust himself once more inside of his lover. _"_Carlos!" he rasped out in a hoarse yell before he let his head fall to Cougar's shoulder, desperately focusing on making his way back to the bed so he could collapse with his precious cargo onto its soft surface. Once they lay together, he allowed himself to relax. His eyes watering from the surge of emotions, pheromones and adrenaline, Jensen whispered, _"Te Amo, Carlos!"_ into Cougar's ear.

"I love you too, Jake." Cougar whispered back before they both succumbed to sleep.


End file.
